


Sexy Buns

by Rhysanoodle



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysanoodle/pseuds/Rhysanoodle
Summary: Nesta and Cassian discover a previously unknown turn-on of hers.





	Sexy Buns

It was another stifling summer day in Velaris. Nesta and Cassian had made the trek back from Windhaven to assist a very pregnant Feyre with setting up the nursery. Her over-protective mate had insisted that she be on bedrest during her final month as it had been a strenuous term for her to say the least, which meant that a begrudging Nesta had accompanied Cassian back to the estate when Rhys declared that he needed to spend some time in the Court of Nightmares to settle some unrest.

She plopped herself on the sofa next to her sister, as Cassian made the rounds, inspecting the spacious nursery they were to help decorate when the furniture arrived this afternoon.

“So you’re just stuck here, not allowed to do anything, go anywhere?” she callously asked Feyre. She didn’t really see the appeal in having children, and had to admit that lately this seemed like more of a hindrance to her sister than a blessing.

“Oh it’s really not so bad. I’ve been running around non-stop for months, so a little break isn’t the worst thing in the world. And honestly, I’m just as worried as Rhys is about this little one.” She gently patted her stomach, and smiled at Nesta. “I’m not exactly sure what’s typical for a Fae pregnancy, so I don’t blame the overbearing mother hen for insisting on a little rest until this is over.”

Cassian returned to the room, the 3 of them engaging in polite conversation for a few minutes before a knock sounded on the door. “That’ll be the nursery furniture!” Feyre exclaimed. Cassian had to put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from jumping up herself in excitement.

“I’ve got it. Just leave this to me.” He made his way to the door and began helping to guide the delivery crew down the hall to the nursery.

Half an hour later, when the crew had gone, and he was still in the room rearranging it to Feyre’s liking, Nesta heard him shout down the hall, “A little help, Nes? I seem to be a bit stuck right now.”

She took her sweet time meandering down the hallway, taking in the paintings on the wall, just to make him sweat a bit, and bit out a laugh when she entered the room. It seemed that in trying to adjust the height of the crib, he’d slipped underneath with some tools, and now his bulky body was crammed into the too-small space, one of his wings bent awkwardly.

Nesta grabbed one side of the crib for leverage, and helped him ease it off himself. She had to admit, the work he’d done in here today was impressive. The space was quaintly decorated already in pastel paints and a mural on one wall, but now it looked more complete with the crib, a rocking chair, an armoire, a toy chest, and a handful of shelves she was sure would soon hold the many children’s books her sister would buy.

A very sweaty Cassian rubbed at his brow. She had to admit it was rather warm in here, even with a slight breeze flowing in through the window overlooking the garden. “Thanks.” He gave her a small peck on the cheek. “Now you can help me rearrange these shelves. I feel like they’d probably look better if we arranged them over near the window. He gestured to the far wall, and took out a strip of leather as he began to tie his hair up, trying to escape the heat and get it out of his eyes before he did more heavy lifting.

A sudden heat pooled in Nesta’s core, and she found herself desperately needing to take a seat on the rocking chair in the corner, her legs spreading subconsciously, her breath hitching. _What was wrong with her?_ Perhaps it was just the summer heat getting to her, but it was incredibly awkward for her to be turned on right now in her sister’s house, in her future nephew’s room nonetheless.

Cassian must’ve sensed the shift in her focus as his eyes darted towards hers and then down to her skirts, shorter and more casual to deal with the stifling heat, the spread in her legs somewhat revealing her to him. His predatory focus lingered, and… _Oh gods._

Lately, he’d been tying his hair back every time he ate her out. He’d picked up the habit when she’d relentlessly teased him a few weeks ago about the way it tickled her thighs, distracting her from the pure pleasure she wanted to experience. How mortifying that now just the sight of him pulling back his hair could have this effect on her. He’d devoured her only last night, when he returned home from a few days of checking in at other camps, so she shouldn’t be this desperate for his touch.

Before she could further process this revelation, Cassian had swiftly shut the door, and he was on her, moving the hem of her skirt up her thighs, to provide himself better access, as he went down on her right there. It took everything in her to keep quiet, not to moan his name, as she remembered that Feyre was only a few rooms over. She bit her lip and clenched her hands in his hair, loosening some strands from the bun as he sent her over the edge, shockwaves of pleasure rippling through her.

Cassian looked up at her with a feral grin, and whispered cockily, “If I knew that you found me so ravishing with my hair up, I would’ve started doing this a long time ago, sweetheart.”

She shot him a glare before quickly returning his grin. It was hard to maintain an aloof composure when he unraveled her so thoroughly, and her cheeks were still flush with embarrassment. She ground out, “Let’s get out of here,” unable to tear her eyes away from the now-messy bun on his head.

They made quick work of finishing rearranging the rest of the room, and swept past a slightly disgruntled Feyre, who had clearly been hoping for more company today. Cassian shot them into the sky, and the trip back to their Windhaven home was agony as she craved more of this incredible male.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are the property of Sarah J. Maas


End file.
